


雪地、玫瑰与盗贼

by moseltwx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moseltwx/pseuds/moseltwx
Summary: 阅前须知：1、一篇无剧情假文艺OOC瞩目的三轮车。相当露骨且粗俗。所以请各位大佬先摸着心脏问问自己是否已满18周岁，能否接受这样的风格。2、架空非仇人设定。全设如下（以后可能会写）:帝国小公主想离宫出走探索世界，结果被偷她家宝贝的盗贼头子抢出了皇宫。从此开始了《小公主微服私访记》，各种体验世界、踢贪官落马（这画风不对！）还有和唯一艳遇库洛洛多次交换祖传染色体。【按文中的时间线，这里酷拉皮卡刚收拾了一堆人渣，但是真正的大头还没处理。并且她对帝国的很多制度产生怀疑，有了改革的想法，但也预感到阻力会很大。然后两人也差不多刚刚确定心意，所以就干了个爽。】因为没有灭族设定，酷拉的性格是参照追忆篇+架空环境想象的。3、“好得无比的地方”、“永不震动”都是《圣经》里形容天堂的词。“火湖”则是给恶魔和不知悔改的人留的。据说，给恶魔和他的使者预备的“永火”就是指火湖。所以就胡乱用了。如果不慎弄错了，请不要打我





	雪地、玫瑰与盗贼

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前须知：
> 
> 1、一篇无剧情假文艺OOC瞩目的三轮车。相当露骨且粗俗。所以请各位大佬先摸着心脏问问自己是否已满18周岁，能否接受这样的风格。
> 
> 2、架空非仇人设定。全设如下（以后可能会写）:
> 
> 帝国小公主想离宫出走探索世界，结果被偷她家宝贝的盗贼头子抢出了皇宫。从此开始了《小公主微服私访记》，各种体验世界、踢贪官落马（这画风不对！）还有和唯一艳遇库洛洛多次交换祖传染色体。  
> 【按文中的时间线，这里酷拉皮卡刚收拾了一堆人渣，但是真正的大头还没处理。并且她对帝国的很多制度产生怀疑，有了改革的想法，但也预感到阻力会很大。然后两人也差不多刚刚确定心意，所以就干了个爽。】
> 
>  
> 
> 因为没有灭族设定，酷拉的性格是参照追忆篇+架空环境想象的。
> 
>  
> 
> 3、“好得无比的地方”、“永不震动”都是《圣经》里形容天堂的词。“火湖”则是给恶魔和不知悔改的人留的。据说，给恶魔和他的使者预备的“永火”就是指火湖。所以就胡乱用了。如果不慎弄错了，请不要打我

朦胧的月光穿过纱质的窗帘打下来，落在两人身上。酷拉皮卡在黑暗中看着库洛洛，她知道对方也在看自己。

按窟卢塔族古老的规定，族人须到新婚之夜才可将身体交给对方。但族里以前也规定过不许和外人来往，现在却做了皇族，统治一个多民族的国家。可见人不能固守成规。 况且，今晚充其量不过是她的个人私事，不管是恋爱还是性爱，她都有这个自由和权利。若连这点勇气都没有，她也该向父皇请辞储君之位了。

一股莫名的斗志从她身上燃起，她靠近库洛洛，带着不容拒绝的强势解开了库洛洛浴袍的带子，一把扒掉了他的浴袍。浴袍下只有一条遮蔽下体的内裤。没想过这样的情形，她惊得别开了眼，无法继续。

任她为所欲为许久的强盗头子终于笑起来，他抱起小公主将她放在房间内的床上。酷拉从他怀里挣脱，往后撤了一点，看着他。库洛洛却无意与她继续对视游戏，他伸手想要解开她的浴袍，却被按住了。酷拉皮卡眨了下眼，抽掉带子，自己将浴袍慢慢解开，白皙的肌肤一点点袒露，如同一片无瑕的雪地。库洛洛捧起她的脸，低头吻住了她。她柔和的回应着，双手将他揽住。

这次的亲吻超过以往的任何一次，温和而缠绵，这位盗贼似乎有无尽的耐心探索她的口腔，以至于停下来的时候，她不得不靠在他的怀里平复呼吸。

他将她抱在怀里，双手在她身上轻轻地游走。这片纯洁无瑕的雪地，包裹在华贵锦缎之下，寂静了十多年，从未被人探访。如今，赤裸而懵懂地展露在一个穷凶极恶的盗贼面前，任其妄为。盗贼的目光缓缓地滑过她的肌理，如同饕餮般要将她整个拆吞入腹。酷拉皮卡隐隐颤栗起来，她想推开盗贼，却被压在床褥之间，陷在蓬松的黑色里。　　

她瞪大了眼睛看着他，却不再挣扎了，如同月色下的雪地，幽静中带着些惶然和诱人的生气。库洛洛能感到暖意从这片雪地传来，将她身上的香气也带过来。他开始探寻这片雪地，如同一个好奇的旅人——软和的，带着暖香的雪，在自己手下微微战栗着。

库洛洛的心里升起一种说不清道不明的感觉，如同在白茫茫的天地间走了一整个世纪，猛地被塞了一团烈火在怀里。从未有过的新奇感席卷了他。

他一时不知该往何处，就如同迷途的旅人在雪地胡乱行走。他经过碧蓝的湖泊，亲吻了它。湖泊微微颤动，带来如蝶翼煽动般的触感。他亲吻两个湖泊间的高地，攀越这块高地，撬开了淌蜜的山涧，向她汲取甜水，抚慰这场短暂的旅途，为开启新的征程积蓄能量。他永不满足的贪婪着，几乎将这条山涧中的甜水吮吸殆尽。而她挣扎着别过头的喘息，则被他看作是提醒他再次启程的催促。

于是他轻轻吻别了这片山涧，游走在天鹅的脖颈上，一点点攀过两道挺直、精巧的山峦。他的唇登上了雪峰，将傲立山顶的玫瑰含在口中，搅动舌尖迫使它一点点绽放，露出娇嫩的花蕊。

“唔！”

夜莺发出了第一声急促的吟叫。这片寂静的雪地终于不再沉默。

这名假的旅人真的盗贼，受到了鼓舞，更加肆意妄为。他的舌尖压住绽放的玫瑰，手捏着另一朵任意地把玩。在夜莺发出含糊地喘息时，在花蕾上狠啜了一口，如同要将花蕾咬下般毫不留情。她痛吟一声，惊得几乎要飞走。可他又变了模样，如同世上最温柔的爱花人，一点点舔舐着，安抚被磋磨的玫瑰。隐痛和酥麻刺激着夜莺急促地汲取空气，她的手抱住他的脑袋，十指在黑色的发丝间颤抖，不知是要从盗贼口中解救玫瑰还是要助纣为虐。

她很混乱，滚烫的岩浆却早已诚实地漫上来，侵袭了那对碧蓝的湖泊，艳如火湖，如坠地狱。

“这才是好得无比的地方。”库洛洛想，“比永不震动的天堂有趣得多。”

他克制不住地亲吻了这对火湖——为恶魔和他的使者所预备的“永火”。

灼热的气息喷洒到他的脸上，他吻向了她嘴唇，一下下地轻吻着。时间就这样柔软地绵长，静得仿佛长成永远。

然而盗贼终究狡猾，虽爱惜玫瑰的娇艳、火湖的妖浓，却绝不会将漫漫长夜都献给它们。他依旧行走于温热的茫茫大地，最终找到栖身之所――流淌着生命之泉的洞穴。禁闭的穴口被他逗弄，蜜水淅淅溢出，如同冬尽春来，冰雪初融时，清冽的泉水从雪洞中流出。不过从这片雪地中流出的泉水是温热的，它是少女苏醒的情欲，是对释放的渴求。

他将手指一点点送入禁闭的洞口，夜莺呜咽着顺从了他。他亲吻她，从眼睛到嘴唇。酷拉能感到自己被他的一根根手指缓慢而强硬地撑开，温热的内壁被不懈地探索，一次又一次产生剧烈的反应。她羞愧地想将他挤出，防止自己做出更丢人的事，却只能被他进入得更深，更清晰地感受到他的爱抚。温热的泉水越流越多，几乎溢满整个山谷，像是要回应他的热情，奖赏他的贪婪。

“唔！不……啊——”

在触到某一点的时候，她绷紧了身体颤栗起来。库洛洛望进那对“永火”，曲起手指在那点轻按几下。

“啊！……唔、呼”夜莺惊叫起来，浑身颤抖，如同即将喷发的火山。

漫长的旅程似乎终于有了收获，盗贼呼了一口气，对小公主露出了轻松而温和笑容。酷拉皮卡有不好的预感，这模糊的预感很快成真。盗贼厌倦了不温不火的试探，他的手指快速在她花壁内抽插起来，时不时地按在花心上忽轻忽重地研磨、逗弄。

“唔唔……啊——”

酷拉皮卡无法自控，弓起身随着他的动作呻吟、惊叫。她觉得自己像是条被扔到岸上的鱼，张开了一切可以张开的地方求取氧气，却始终无法呼吸。自己体内的某个部分——在今夜之前她从未关注过这个部分——竟能让她陷入如此境地，狂乱，灼烧着令她惶惶无措。而库洛洛却对此毫无同情，他看着酷拉浸润在欲望中的脸，手指一次次侵犯她柔嫩多汁的内壁，坚定得几乎冷酷。

它蠕动着，收缩着，不断被进入、被挤压、被侵犯。没过多久，就被男人毫不留情地推上了高潮的极乐，蜜水如四泄的洪水般汹涌。

这是她第一次直面情欲的释放。她颤抖着。苍白的纯净从这片雪地上褪去，像春风吹过了满山遍野，粉色的蔷薇如野火般在雪地上怒放，将她的肌肤染得鲜红。

 

 

手指从她体内滑了出去，擦过了敏感的内壁激起她点点低吟。一个火热的硬物贴了上来，酷拉迷茫中挣眼，吓得几乎血色全退。刚被牵入情欲世界的她，本能地理解了这东西的用处——她以为一切都已经结束了，可这该死的东西却突然耀武扬威地跳出来向她宣告，这一切根本就还没有开始！

“我……”酷拉皮卡抬眼看向库洛洛，几乎想要退缩。

库洛洛安静地看着她，尽管他看起来并不轻松。汗水从他下颚滑过，带着火热的温度滴到她身上。他黑漆漆的眼睛，本来就像漩涡般想要吞噬一切，在这朦胧的月色里，天地间所有的黑色都在他眼里凝结沉淀。他看上去就是头瞄准了目标的黑豹，不，他比黑豹更加凶猛、更加纯粹。可他的行动却极为理性而镇定，甚至因为她的一个字就停下。

这可不是盗贼的体贴，酷拉还半迷糊的脑子想到。这是他的挑衅。他抑制自己的欲望，是想检视我是否会害怕退缩。

【我才刚跟他说过我会接受一切形式的挑战呢……】  
【他果真狡猾至极。】

皇族的尊严却不允许她收回出口的宣言。

酷拉皮卡闭上眼掩饰自己的羞恼，她微微打开自己的腿。她想，这已经是最明显的暗示了。要是他看不懂就好了。盗贼当然不会如她所愿。凡是想要的，他都会毫不犹豫去得到。

“唔……”

小公主深吸一口气想让自己轻松点，紧张不过是徒劳的负累。可是那东西和手指根本不可同日而语，仅仅是进来一点点，就已经很涨了。她感觉库洛洛的手在自己身上游走，不停地抚摸一些让她想躲的地方，或许是想减轻她的负担。

【但那根东西真的能放进去吗？他不会是诱骗自己进入某种陷阱吧？】

“啊！——”  
散乱的思维并不能静止时间，那根东西就像楔子，有规律的、不紧不慢地打进来，填满她的身体。胀满的感觉她情不自禁地故技重施，收缩内壁想将它挤出去。

“唔！酷拉..."男人粗重地吸了口气，贴着她的脸说，"你就别再刺激我了。”

喷在耳边的热气让酷拉侧了侧头，“你……唔，还想如何？难道…啊，这还、还不够吗？”

 

库洛洛惊讶地停下动作，“怎么可能？”  
他拉着酷拉的手放在两人连接的地方，看着酷拉潮红的脸低笑：“我甚至还没完全进去呢。”

确实，这根凶器还剩好大一截，被她碰到的时候还跳了一下，像在和她打招呼。酷拉像被烫到似的缩回了手，觉得自己简直快要哭了。为什么自己会遇上这样的事情。但她也只能闭着眼：“那你、快点吧。”

话没说完，她就感到它又顶进一截，强硬地挤开了她密闭的身体，像是要开辟一条可以自由来去的通道。疼痛不算剧烈，更多的是被开拓顶弄的、闷闷的胀痛，可她内心深处涌上来的不安和焦虑却让她无法镇定。而一股莫名的心绪又让她不愿就此逃避。

帝王无路可退。不管前面等着她的是什么刀山火海。她都只有跨过去一个选择！

粘稠的思绪混乱如麻，她迷迷沉沉的。钝钝的胀痛撞击她、将她包围，越陷越深，她咬着唇满头是汗，有一气没一气地呼吸着。

库洛洛察觉到不对，低头将她的腿抬起。果然，红艳艳被撑开的花穴上，几缕血丝夹在蜜液之间流出。他皱着眉，想到，“果然还是……太小了。以某些国家的法律，她甚至没成年呢。”

库洛洛向外退出了一点，被睁眼的酷拉用腿压住了。小公主红着眼，不知是疼的还是怎样，“你要退缩吗？”她几乎咬着牙，又问道：“就这样放弃？”

库洛洛看着她，她也看着他。眼圈是红的，眼睛也是红的，艳得几乎滴血。她的腿盘在他腰上颤抖着，几乎没什么力气了。库洛洛叹了气，不顾她微弱的挣扎将她的腿放下，直接吻上了她怒瞪自己的眼睛。

她至少有一半是由固执和自我为难构成的，不懂追寻自我的快乐，反倒为别人的苦难而负疚。

库洛洛想着，腰一挺将整个都挤了进去。

“啊！呜！！呜……嗯”

他将她的痛呼含在嘴里，利刃在她柔软紧致的身体里来回进出。疼痛几近将她撑裂。火红的岩浆滚滚而上，她的眼睛在黑夜中燃烧着烈火。晶莹的泪水从眼眶里涌出，似乎徒劳地想熄灭眼里这场苦难。

可它对“永火”无用，却是流到了盗贼的心里。盗贼减缓了侵略的暴行，轻吻了眉头紧皱的小公主。

酷拉皮卡心里一软，几乎要开口求男人放过自己——太疼了，像是有根棍子把身体活生生内部钻开一样。更遑论他似乎纷纷欲试，想再进来一点。而她清清楚楚，自己再也没有一寸地方可以容纳它了。

然而，她只是抬起酸软的手抱住了盗贼，一点点亲吻他，他的额头，挺直的鼻子,漩涡般吞噬一切的眼睛,薄的、带着热气的嘴唇。最终，发出一声呜咽般的叹息，将头无力地靠在他的颈窝。

库洛洛抱着她疲软的身体，温热的生气从她晕红的身体传来，带着汗水的潮气。他啃吻舔舐着她的肩头，漫不经心地想，恶魔与他的使者不知悔改，大概是为了和这火湖永不分离吧。

何必悔改？恶魔本该与这永火同行。

库洛洛将她翻过身，抓过一边的枕头，让小公主跪趴在柔软的枕头上。酷拉皮卡惊呼一声，来不及有一丝抵抗。它就进来了，火热的，却比手指更加坚决而冷酷在自己的身体里进出。胀痛和酥麻同时传到她模糊的大脑，刺破混沌激得她两股战战。

她反射性挣扎了几下，就感到腰肢被压低，然后那根火热就在她的蜜洞里不紧不慢地抽插起来，一点点摩擦,顶弄内壁的皱褶。盗贼已经探知了它蕴藏的秘密。低压的身体让他能够轻而易举撞到她的花心，没几下她就被顶软了腰，任他挺进，肏弄。酥麻的快慰如潮水般再一次涌上来，不断拍打着她。

“唔！唔、唔……嗯呼~”呻吟被他撞得断断续续，她咬住了嘴边的枕头企图压住这羞人的声响。

可盗贼却不许她保留矜持，肆无忌惮的放纵才是他的准则。他包住被顶得乱晃的雪峰，不轻不重地揉捏，绵软的乳肉从他的指间不时漏出，又不断被揉成他想要的形状。早已挺立的玫瑰被他搓揉着，敏感得几乎发疼。

酷拉皮卡缩紧了身体，她已经分不清这到底是快乐还是痛苦。花壶外的花瓣也被他拨开了，轻轻地慢慢滑过，或者狠心地掐着抚弄。沥沥流出的蜜水会告诉他自己正经受的快慰。

她如同被毒蛇咬着注射了麻痹神经的毒液，意志上想要逃离这片疯狂之地，身体却软绵绵不愿动弹。毒液漫延，最后，她的身体都失去了知觉，全身上下好像只剩下容他进出的花洞，还紧缩着、蠕动着迎合他的入弄，几十下，几百下或者更多。

“啊，哈……不，慢些……唔！停下,太深了――呜……”盗贼没有理会她的诉求，一次次撞进她的最深处，然后毫不犹豫退出再撞入。

小公主如同跌入荆棘丛的夜莺一样发出声声哀吟。柳枝般的腰挣扎着像要飞离的夜莺一样，却恰恰迎合了他的动作。他要退出去，她就挺起腰将他含住。他推进去点，她就软了腰呻吟。

“库……库洛洛，嗯……库洛洛，库洛、洛，库洛洛……”  
小公主叫着盗贼的名字，在他压着她的花心重重顶弄研磨时，快慰不断堆积到达顶点，蜜水狂奔而出，喷在他硕大的性器上，激得他几欲射精。他却不愿就此结束，抓着小公主的脑袋在她嘴上咬了一口，就不顾花穴热情的啜吸，将性器整根拔了出去。花穴失去填充，蜜水喷涌而出，濡湿了大片床单。

 

小公主闭着眼，生理性的泪水晕湿了枕头。高潮的余韵还在她体内流窜，酷拉皮卡再也撑不住地倒去，被库洛洛揽住。他抚摸着如晚霞一样媚红的身体，打开了她的双腿。蜜水混着干涸的几滴血形成强烈的刺激，还未合拢的蜜穴就这样再次被粗长的性器撑开。小公主细碎的呻吟着，没有半点力气了，不管是迎合还是抗拒，只能大张着腿任他肆意顶进退出。花穴却还鲜活着，好像长出了藤蔓，不断要缠紧勾住他火热的性器，它稍稍退出一点，花穴就受惊般缩紧，蠕动着，流出更多的蜜水讨好他，哀求他，好让它一直留在里面作乱，让她快活尖叫。他玩弄着她雪峰上肿胀的玫瑰，玫瑰挺立着袒露花蕊，任他抚弄，盈盈亮得，被他吸得几乎流出奶水。花瓣勃起，被揉得蜜水四溅。

她整个人都被他玩开了。快活主宰了理性，身体背叛了意志，向他倾诉一切欲望和渴求。燃烧的火湖，夜莺的啼吟，娇艳欲滴的花蕊和长了藤蔓的蜜壶，她用尽一切去引诱他，缠住他，要他一起坠入棉花糖般甜软的云海。

他们亲吻着，撞击着，坠入云彩与深海，在将近缺氧时，她被抱紧了。一股微凉的液体射进了她的蜜穴，火热的蜜穴淋了个哆嗦，痉挛着喷出一大股蜜液，和精液交融，从被灌得满当当的花穴中成股地溢出。

不安、新奇、焦躁、向往、疑惑、愉悦、哀思、牵挂、迷惘、顾虑……

一切都离她而去，只有绵长的时间和她同行，陪她进入了一种似梦似幻的感觉。柔和的安全感和倦意席卷了她，带她进入了沉沉的、安乐的睡眠。

 

——fin——

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～
> 
> 别看酷拉现在好像很被动，身为学霸的她很快就能反客为主的【叉腰】


End file.
